Castiel,habite dans le bunker
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [DESTIEL] / OS Castiel est un humain est vit avec les Winchester dans le bunker, puis il ressent un sentiment nouveau...[COMPLET]


_**Bonjour, je reviens sur un nouvel os du DESTIEL ! Un Castiel, humain qui un faible pour Dean, mais n'ose-t-il pas ? Hum..Hum…Bref, les musiques me donnent des drôles d'idées ! Mouahhhhh**_

* * *

Depuis que je suis devenu un humain, je me sens vide à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Castiel Novak..Un ange déchu qui a perdu ses propres pouvoirs depuis la chute du paradis au ciel. Oui, je suis la cause de tout cela. J'ai encore du mal pour mon corps d'humain. J'ai quasiment tout le temps faim, et je bois régulièrement des bières comme Sam et Dean Winchester.

Je vis avec eux.

Et, je ne peux même pas protéger le nouveau prophète qui s'appelle Kevin…Je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde. Mais hier soir, Dean m'a embrassé dans sa chambre, et je n'ai pas encore totalement réagi face à sa déclaration.

Dean attend sagement ma réponse envers son baiser, d'hier soir. Mais cela est encore trop tôt pour moi. Tout est nouveau : les sentiments, mes pulsions d'amours, et de l'appétit. Bref, je suis enfermé dans le bunker jusqu'à nouvel ordre, car tous les anges veulent ma tête ou ma mort à l'extérieur de cet abri.

J'ai perdu ma grâce à cause de Métatron au ciel. Bref, je commence à m'étouffer dans cet endroit froid, lugubre, et peu de lumière. Dean sent que je ne m'éloigne un peu plus chaque fois d'eux.

Je vais dans ma chambre.

* * *

Sam échange un regard de quiétude envers son aîné :

« Tu devrais lui parler, Dean.. » Dit, le cadet.  
« Sammy, Castiel est humain, et il a encore du mal à s'habituer.. »  
« Non, tu l'as embrassé, je t'ai vu, le faire…Hier, soir… »

Dean se sent con :

« Mouais…Mais, comment ça, tu nous as vu ? » Reprends, l'aîné devant son cadet.

Sam lui lance un sourire amusé :

« Je vous ai vu de dos…Ensuite, ce qu'il se passe entre vous, m'importe peu. »  
« Mais ? » Continue, le chasseur qui se trouve en face de lui.  
« Mais il devrait chasser avec nous, Dean. Car, il ne se sent pas bien enfermer.. »

Dean soupire :

« Je crois que tu as raison..Je vais lui parler.. »

* * *

L'aîné boit sa bière rapidement devant son cadet, et prend ses jambes à son cou. Dean rejoint l'ange déchu qui se trouve au bout du couloir. En effet, depuis son baiser avec Castiel, il ne pense qu'à lui. Après sa rupture avec Lisa, le jeune chasseur de trente-six ans, en a eu marre des donzelles. Cependant, il reste toujours en contact avec Ben, car il adore ce gosse.

Comme d'habitude, l'ancien ange ne regarde pas directement Dean Winchester dans les yeux. Il hausse ses épaules devant ce tableau qui est sans couleur, sans vie. Dean fait la même chose, et ne bouge pas. À cet instant-là, Castiel détourne son champ de vision vers la photo où il y a : Ellen, Joe, Bobby, et lui..C'est une ancienne belle époque pour lui.

Dean n'ose pas prendre la parole envers la grimace de l'ange déchu. Le silence devient très lourd dans la chambre de Castiel. L'aîné des Winchester racle sa gorge avant de prendre la causerie :

* * *

« Cass… »  
« Humm ? »  
« Cass, si jamais tu mets un pied dehors, tu risques de… »  
« Oui, je sais..Je risque de mourir à cause de mes frères puis sœurs.. »  
« Oui, mais comme Sam m'a fait comprendre que tu n'allais pas bien.. »

Castiel comprend de ce pas, et le coupe dans le vif du sujet :

« Tu m'autorises de sortir du bunker ? Dean ? »  
« Oui, en effet. Et, j'attends ta réponse pour le baiser, d'hier soir. »

L'ange a les joues un peu roses :

* * *

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, Dean.. »  
« Prends, le temps qu'il te faut, Cass..J'peux attendre… »  
« Merci, Dean. Pour ce toit, et l'amour que tu m'apportes. »  
« Tu m'as sauvé la vie des nombreuses fois, Cass, à moi, maintenant. »

Le Winchester l'embrasse sur le front, et se lève doucement du lit :

« Viens, manger avec nous. »  
« Oui, tu as raison. Mon corps réclame à manger.. »  
Dean rigole..

* * *

Pendant ce long moment, Sam fait des recherches habituelles, sur le meurtre d'une petite fille de cinq ans à Vancouver..Il ne trouve pas grand-chose sur l'ordinateur portable de son frère, car le sien est planté depuis quinze jours. Cependant, le bunker est une mine d'or pour les livres. Sam en a lu des piles entières.

Sept mois, qu'ils sont là…

Dans le bunker…

Sam commence à s'y faire pour Castiel. Ils voient qu'ils arrivent ensembles dans la pièce principale des hommes de lettre. Oui, c'est des anciens chasseurs qui ont construit cet endroit. Dean, Sam et Castiel sauvent le monde sans que les autres ne le sachent…

Les autres humains mènent une vie presque normale…

* * *

Castiel veut une famille. Un enfant..Un mari..C'est son rêve le plus cher, mais avec ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, cela ne se peut pas.. Castiel fait semblant de sourire devant le cadet des Winchester qui lui balance un sandwiche au poulet avec de la salade à l'intérieur du pain de campagne. Il y a également quelques tomates, et un œuf jaune, puis de la mayonnaise. Sa bière se trouve déjà sous ses yeux.

Oui. Son véhicule a faim depuis quelques heures. L'ancien ange croque à pleines dents, et se régale avec cette nourriture temporaire. Car il n'y a presque plus rien dans le frigo américain.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à Sam d'aller faire les courses pour les trois colocataires du bunker. Dean jette ses clés de voiture à Sammy, et lui donne sa liste de course :

* * *

« Des tartes ?! »  
« Oui, j'en raffole, les tartes.. »  
« Et, un bouquin porno ? » Se moque, Sam en souriant.  
« Juste pour le plaisir des yeux, Sammy. » Dit, Dean en buvant sa bière.  
« Mouais, et toi ? Castiel, tu veux un truc en particulier ? »  
« Une pâtisserie… »  
« Une pâtisserie ? N'importe ? »  
« Un éclair au chocolat, Sam, s'il te plaît. »  
« D'accord, tu me passes _**50$**_ ? Dean ? S'il te plaît.. »  
« Ok, tiens.. » Répond-t-il, en lui donnant les liasses..

* * *

Sam s'en va.

Le cadet monte dans l'Impala, et dépose le sac des courses sur le siège passager. Pensif, il rêve d'avoir une femme avec des enfants depuis longtemps. Il est maudit, depuis qu'il est né.. Il ne peut pas avoir ce choix de vie familiale.. Ses yeux brillent de tristesse dans le rétroviseur.

Il quitte les lieux et de la fumer noir apparaît derrière le véhicule.

* * *

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Cela me donnera le sourire…**_


End file.
